


【快新】Taking Off

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	【快新】Taking Off

雪花纷纷扬扬造访东京的第二十一天里，开始了怪盗入冬的第一场表演。

他独自站在东京的制高点，远眺底下看过无数次的千篇一律的夜景。 今天的行动太顺利，在展览场地没有看到那个一身蓝色小西装的孩子，也没有人紧追着他然后层层剖析预告函，念出那些独属于两人的文字游戏。

手中瑰丽的“银色恋人”令人不耐，以往早该委托归还的宝石此刻烫手得只想立刻丢掉。 基德站了一会，等在今晚表演中飞出的鸽子归家。 肩膀上传来安心的重量，他偏头的当下白鸽亲昵地凑过来蹭脸，于是他也抬手抚了一把光洁柔顺的羽毛。

……好像有哪里不一样。

怪盗动用起十二分精神，这才后知后觉地发现脚畔也有一只白鸽。 轻轻扑动翅膀的样子看起来甚至还不太熟练，想必刚刚还是被带着上来的。

“Julius，这是你的新朋友，嗯？”【*1】

“人类都是充满欲望的，我将诅咒施加予你，口不对心的白色罪人啊。”

“让我看清楚，是谁蛮横无礼地占据你的心。”

工藤新一觉得自己醒来的方式不太对，他感受不到自己的四肢以及冬日温暖的被窝，被子铺在床上徒留个足够容纳一人的洞，而他自己可怜兮兮地置身洞外。

他陌生又像本能般挥动多出的身体部位，最后在自家镜子里看到通体纯白的白鸽回望自己。 他只当是作了奇怪的梦，却因为不甚熟练的飞行而不小心摔下桌子时感受到切实的疼痛。

……啊，作鸽子的摔疼了还没办法伸手揉揉，怎一个惨字了得。

工藤以新奇的视角观察了一下这个世界，随后猛然想起今晚的重要行程——晚上八点整，东京都根津美术馆，昨天才从他口中推理出的——怪盗基德时隔一个月的新一波行动。

这个样子要怎么去。 侦探暗忖，目光在触及桌上预告函的一瞬间凌厉起来。

明显超出任何科学范畴的状况显然不能去找灰原和博士，说不定还没表明身份就被当成奇怪的来自某位小偷的监视器丢出去了。

想到这里侦探感到一阵恶寒，既然如此——

日本时间晚上八点五十四分，侦探变成的白鸽栖息在怪盗脚边，收起翅膀看着眼前逐渐接近的毫无防备的脸。单片眼镜尽职尽责地反射光线，让那张脸的线条变得不甚明朗。

怪盗蹲下身试探性朝着自己伸出手指，在片刻的停顿后带了点冬日里寒意的手套触到自己头顶，动作极轻柔地顺着白羽生长的方向抚过。

“欢迎，美丽的Planetai。”【*2】

事情比他想像的还要顺利，除了这一次怪盗站的太高，让他飞的很累而已。宠物随主人，小偷先生身旁的鸽子几乎拥有如出一辙的凛冽气息，工藤不怎么费力就找到了自己要跟随的同类。

红光自小泉红子周身暴起，将整个阴暗的地窖染得通红。法阵里静静躺着一只手表。

蓝色手表。

黑羽快斗的东西。小泉冷冷地想，只要他的一件贴身物品，几滴血，再加上古书中的咒语，这个简单的魔法几乎不耗她一点心力。

手表是在他外套口袋找到的，血液是在之前的作案现场取过的，万事具备，万无一失。

她薄唇轻启，缓缓咏出一串古咒，冷冷淡淡的脸庞精致动人。

鸽子是背负着爱的。

倘若不敢面对，就用你的余生拥抱诅咒吧。 【*3】

侦探以白鸽之姿进入了怪盗的家。

他起初还是很犹豫的，寻找真相是每个侦探存在的意义，像这样在原因都不明不白的状况下被动揭开了探寻多时的秘密，一点也不是他愿意做的。

何况，被一同揭开的有点多了。

从窗户翻进房间时几乎没有时间间隔的“我回来了”和“欢迎回来”，流畅得像是早已讲过千万遍，表明了小偷先生是一个人住。

此前玄关传来了女性的声音，“快斗”二字不容拒绝地闯进他耳中，鸽子不能手动封闭听觉，工藤倍感无奈。 结合宅院前方的“黑羽宅”三字，答案不是显而易见么……

接受到讯号便开始推理，这几乎成了大脑的反射动作，意识到时已无法遏止。

他还来不及感到被告知真相的失落，也尚未感叹此人骨骼清奇做人奇葩名字竟然跟“怪盗”只差一个尾音，就看到名唤黑羽快斗的少年完全素颜的脸，单片 眼镜随着主人换衣的动作被塞进了柜子里不见天日，自然无法再阻挡他的眉眼与鼻梁。

怪盗家的白鸽似乎并没有笼子，彼此的信任关系让鸽子在家里到处飞。就目之所及的地方来说墙上的挂画框缘停了一只，床头也停了一只，还有一只在未关的窗台自由踱步。

于是略低温的双手没有任何阻拦地捧起了工藤，少年靠近他，重又镇重地唤了一次：“Planetai，”

“是你的名字，Planetai。”黑羽维持着这个姿势一会，白色的小小身影映在他毫无保留的蓝眸中。

“得先洗澡。”他道。

被放入一盆温水时工藤整只鸟是懵的，他引颈看见Julius飞进来，拘谨地站进水盆另一端，开始清洗自己。

黑羽没让他懵逼太久，看出他不知道要做什么，很自然地靠过来捧起一点水淋湿了他。

“看Julius，”

是真的，把他当作野外不曾受豢养的白鸽了啊。

第一次卧底就完美，工藤在心底吐槽。

“以后要自己洗哦。”黑羽愉快地说。

像是要让他适应一般，黑羽熟练地洗完鸽子就放他继续待在水盆里，随后自己走进了另一边的淋浴间里。

水声响起时工藤紧盯眼前还在优雅的清洁自己的Julius，思考着鸽子的脸会不会充血，脸红的话看不看得出来。

他不敢乱动，眼神又无处安放，只好持续看自己的新朋友洗澡，美其名曰学习。开什么玩笑，进浴室时他就注意到，淋浴间的玻璃门可不是雾面的。

Julius：咕咕咕！ ！ （主人救我！！我贞操不保了！！！！）

待到以水构成的背景音停止时，Julius依然友好地带他蹦出盆子，工藤抱歉地看了它一眼，心道希望没有被当成变态。

他庆幸回身时黑羽已经穿好衣服了，不然他可能要被送去动物医院。 Julius欢快地甩掉身上的水哒哒哒向主人奔去，工藤本着见到就要学的态度，尝试把身上的水甩掉。

大概像犬科或猫科动物那样吧，抖抖身体就好了，这并不难——

于是他甩了黑羽一脸的水。

……！ ！

工藤求生欲爆发，正想着如何使用湿的羽毛飞走，就看到对面的小偷先生露出了一个他不曾见过的表情。

很纯粹的笑容，好看到耀眼。

“乖。”带着热气的温软修长的手指伸过来揉了他头顶一把，然后吹风机的声音盖过一切。

次日。

工藤睁眼看到有些陌生的房间还是吓了一跳，一切都不是梦，他真的变成了鸽子，被怪盗收留，还占便宜般窥视了小偷先生所有秘密。

他心情复杂地在床头缩成一团，另一只陌生的鸽子飞进来停在黑羽的枕头旁，轻轻啄了几下。

“早安，Mars。”【*4】

与怪盗全然二致的少年音还透着刚醒的慵懒意味，黑羽不情愿地抱着被子不舍得放手，然后下定决心般又翻身坐起，和他对视。

“早安，Planetai。”

“咕。”

接下来半天里他都被放在肩头，跟着黑羽从厨房移动到餐桌再移动到客厅，最后又回到房间。黑羽不断地跟他讲话，似乎每一只新来的鸽子他都会这样子：仔仔细细地带他绕了一圈屋子，指给他看每一处稍嫌锋利的柜子边缘或者易碎物品， 在经过玄关时他打开了大门，向他介绍起了对门的父女。

工藤怀疑他是把一个月的份量都说完了。 在他的印象里怪盗从不多说什么，口里吐的尽是装模作样的话语，实际上一点东西也没透露。他没见过小偷先生一次说这么多，但想一想，他好像也只能跟自家鸽子说说话了，否则这个家真是冷清得半点声音都没有。

也没什么不好。侦探心底一软，人总归是群居动物，太久没有说话是会失去语言能力的，自言自语也是一种退而求其次的方法。

在他胡思乱想的间隙里黑羽打开了电脑，微弱的蓝光打在黑羽脸上，硬生生让他看出了一种基德的样子。即使已经过去十多个小时，他仍然会不住地怀疑眼前的人是否真是怪盗本尊。黑羽太年轻，声音甚至比17岁的工藤新一本人还要软一些，他对待鸽子时的温柔让人难以想像他会在另外一些时间里，手抵同样纯白的板机，眼神里的坚决及干脆狠戾的手段都信手拈来。 如同在他手背不断翻滚的硬币，熟稔到像是与他整个人融为一体。

黑羽似是心有灵犀要打消他心头所有疑虑，点开了一张平面图。

……这人刚偷盗完一个晚上，就开始策划下一场行动了。

他看着对方点开各种资料，思考了一会自己是不是该回避，出神到一半黑羽又把他捧在掌心，轻轻地笑了：“这次带你一起好吗？总觉得我们会很有默契呢。”说罢他的手指又缠了上来，有一下没一下地顺毛，眼睛里都是明亮的笑意，他终于露出了这种年纪该有的样子。

鸽子算共犯么？工藤思考再三，又无法拒绝那种笑容，乖乖栖息在小偷先生手里默认了。

“昨天的宝石其实还有另外一半，完整的‘银色恋人’需要两颗宝石拼接在一起。”黑羽自顾自地解说起来。

“今天晚上就去取另一半吧，当天没能交还宝石真是对不起警部了。”

“名侦探是不是知情人啊，昨天刚好没出现，我要是交了宝石反而要再偷一次了。”说到此黑羽露出一个奇怪的表情，“名侦探昨天为什么没有来……他今天会 来吧？”

就算工藤现在突然能说话了，他也将哑口无言。黑羽语气里的失落太明显，根本没有要藏的意思。

他知道怪盗和自己都享受着每次的追逐，那是棋逢对手时的兴奋，是遇见了此生最相似的灵魂带来的欣喜。

但他还没有想过，自己的缺席能对怪盗造成这种影响。

身旁的人像是比以往还要认真，整场行动策划得极致华丽，高调的像是刻意要招引谁一般。此刻工藤所见全是漆黑一片，似乎因为变成了相同的生物，剥夺了视觉他也能感受到Julius雀跃的心情。对方好像完全不受制于黑暗，游刃有余地打理自己。

怪盗的白鸽总是优雅地出现，丰满的羽翼舒展开来都是一道风景。

有时这风景只有特殊角度能够欣赏。

工藤手足无措看着Julius突然蹦起来，在怪盗于表演中倾斜身体的一瞬间顶住了摇摇欲坠的礼帽。他恍然大悟，原来这烦人的礼帽不曾掉落，竟是因为这样……！

此刻两只白鸽正隐藏在怪盗的礼帽里，各怀心思。工藤感叹了一下对方也不容易，半晌滑翔翼落地的感觉传来，黑暗退去，他和Julius一鸽一个分享了小偷先生的两边肩膀。

他随着对方的目光，透过宝石去看月亮。这个视角太新鲜，犹如变成了怪盗本人。

“……名侦探今天没来。”卸下poker face的怪盗看上去有些低落，声音也不复以往清越，甚至带了点委屈：“我哪里惹到他了。”

银色恋人在他手腕一晃就消失了，工藤斟酌了一会，降落在小偷先生的掌心，意料之内触到一双冷冰冰的手，带着冬日夜晚的空气一样的温度。怪盗的手套为了不妨碍表演，是不可能作得太厚的，追求保暖的话就会牺牲手指的灵活度。

一般白鸽的体温比人体还高上3至4度，于是工藤充当了一回暖宝宝，权当安慰。

怪盗眼底的惊诧闪过一瞬，尽管他也想在温暖的小家伙身上汲取温度，冬日里的鸽群简直是行走的电暖，但没有谁会喜欢冬天里被冰冷的手恶作剧般贴上脖颈，鸽子也一样，遇上低温的第一反应应该是避开碰触。

Planetai却自己靠上来了，没有立刻飞走，只是安安静静窝在那里直到他的手回温。

简直是胡闹。

再一次从作案现场返回后，工藤下定决心要结束这种局面，他不能从此作为一只白鸽安居在怪盗家里。最初来到怪盗身边是一时兴起，同时也认定他是可以帮助自己的人。

他飞过一圈，最后掀开了江古田高校的作业本。

黑羽走进房间就看到这样一个诡异的画面：Planetai从一叠书里拉出了英文，站在他的字迹上面端详。

他起初就觉得Planetai很不一样。明明初见还不太会飞，却坚持跨越了150公尺的海拔来到他脚边。早晨在问安的片刻里观察到他有一双奇异的眼睛，不同于一般白鸽的红眼，再不济也是暖色系，他的瞳色却掺杂了星点的蓝。熟识的兽医早已排满了病患，他是打算明天去的。

Planetai在书页上窜下跳想把他吸引过去，却不想这是舍近求远，其实他只要叫几声，黑羽就一定会上前察看。他用鸟喙在纸面上戳来戳去，开始了交流。

k—u—d—o—u—s—h—i—

“工藤新一？”黑羽很快反应过来。 “名侦探怎么了？”

b—o—k—u—w—a—k—u—d—

黑羽心中警铃大作，阻止了白鸽的动作，紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。

“你、你说你是名侦探？”

其实不难接受，人体都可以在17岁与7岁之间切换，再发生点什么他都不会诧异太久，何况自己身边就有一个不能以科学论处的小泉红子。

“小小姐又做了什么奇怪的药？”他几乎想笑出声，为了给侦探保留一点面子而努力端出poker face。

白鸽摇摇头，于是一人一鸽陷入沉默。

安静得太久，工藤有点担心黑羽会直接把自己丢出去。和一个侦探生活在一起快要一天，所有该看不该看的全都无所遁形。

大概会生气吧。他想道。

黑羽在一片静默中拨通了电话。稍微思考一下就知道，小小姐不是会乱开发药物还拿名侦探作人体试验的人，排除她后就只剩一个选项。

“黑羽君？想不到你这么快就变回来了，当一回鸽子其实还不错吧，那么是谁？”

“什么谁？”

“你不是告白才变回来了么，所以你的心上人究竟是谁？”

“……你用什么当媒介了？”

尴尬。黑羽和魔女解释了一下她取得的东西，手表是名侦探的，血液来自伪装用的假血包。换言之，没一个跟他有关。

掐掉电话后黑羽感叹了一下，该说真不愧是小泉吗，过硬的实力导致目标物血液的条件没达到也能完成施法。

“……我问了可信的人，说什么白鸽是承载着爱的，要对喜欢的人告白才可以变回去。”

“事出在我，名侦探要找谁，我会负责送你过去的。”黑羽困扰地抓着头发，这恶意满满的世界每天都催着他头秃。

白鸽僵在原地，半晌才重新有了动作，带着赴死般的决心他缓缓戳出几个字母。

k—i—m—i—n—o——（君の）

啊啊，算了。

k—o—t—o—g—a——（ことが）

能变回来就好。

s—u—k—i—d—e—s—u——（好きです。）

他在黑羽震惊的眼神里无处躲藏，异变突生，白鸽在下一秒变回柯南，觉得自己下次睡觉要戴眼镜。没有伪装修饰的脸跟工藤新一如出一辙，只是带了点小孩子圆润的线条。他窘迫地站在原地，失去眼镜的庇护让人无所适从。

黑羽掏出结合在一起的宝石，塞进侦探的掌心。做正事让他稍微有回到轨道的安心感，他攥紧了宝石，迎上黑羽波澜不惊的poker face。

不需要其他答覆了。

——银色恋人。

——————

【*1】Julius，“七月”的字源，不会起名字就用了月份

【*2】Planetai，意为“流浪者”

【*3】梗源是渡也的 〈 鸽子 〉 ，完全偏离原诗x大概是ol-O-V-E的意思

【*4】Mars，“三月”的字源，世界开始复苏，所以来叫黑羽起床的是三月

无用小设定：怪盗冬天作案喜欢带Julius，感觉会温暖一点


End file.
